


Voltron: Legendary Defender - This is Me.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Babies, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claiming Bites, Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Humor, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Intersex Lance (Voltron), Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Male omegas are intersex, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Oral Sex, Pack Cuddles, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Trade, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slow Romance, Space Battles, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Flight, Space Pirates, Space Stations, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Surprise Kissing, Voice Kink, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Lotus was assigned to the Kerberos mission as the team's medic and solo Omega, eighteen and newly graduated from Galaxy Garrison. She would never had thought that the mission would change her life forever, especially when the alien believe they have information that they need. First made into a Gladiator in order to prove herself, and once she did, Lotus was force to start consort training, in order to offer pleasure and comfort to Emperor Zarkon, the ruthless and overbearing ruler of the Galra Empire, and also act as an award of his Commanders and Lieutenants.But she is freed and sent to Earth with Shiro by a double agent, while Shiro lost his memories, Lotus did not. She was reunited with her brother, meet Lance, Pidge and Hunk, found the Blue Lion and arrived in a different universe and meets the last two Alteans, Coran and Princess Allura. The group of humans are thrust into a rebellion that was 10,000 years in the making!Revelations about her and her brother's mother, her title as the Legendary White Paladin of the White Lion, a machine considered to be mythical, a new dark and evil Emperor who wants her for his own, and the true nature of her Omega nature, Lotus is learning that this is her!





	1. The Capture.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my very first attempt at writing an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic! Good thing I've read and bookmarked a lot of them so I can use those as references!
> 
>  
> 
> The White Lion is a machine, like the other Lions, but she's older and stronger than them. Lotus would be the first White Paladin in history and to pilot her. 
> 
> Zarkon is in love with Lotus, due to her kind and gentle ways. So is Sendak and Lotor, but Lotus doesn't like Lotor and she has mix feelings about Sendak.
> 
> There will be no lion changing in this story, The White Lion was able to protect Shiro from dying, thanks to using Lotus as a vessal, it even saved Zarkon, Regris, Ulaz, Thace and Antok as well. 
> 
> I actually don't know who I'm going to pair Lotus with, I love all those Galrans. 
> 
> In her Galran form, due receiving a blood transfusion from Allura, making her the second person to pilot the Castle-ship, Lotus has lilac-colored fur, cat ears, and a long, slender tail. 
> 
> Lotus is born with white hair and violet eyes.
> 
> Lotus is Keith's younger twin sister.
> 
> Lotus becomes a member of the Blade of Marmora, instead of Keith. 
> 
> The Galrans and Humans have Alpha/Beta/Omega genders. Shiro, Hunk, Kolivan, Sendak, Thace, Ulaz, Regris, Antok and Zarkon are alphas. Lance, Pidge, Lotus and Keith are omegas.

  **Chapter One: The Capture.**

**"Easy, son." Sam Holt told his son, Matt Holt, as he slowly brought up an ice sample from the surface of Kerberos. "This ice is delicate."**

"Amazing." Matt said, before looking towards the two last members of their team. "Isn't this exciting, Shiro? [Lotus](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/49/64/614964309d15b4507dcfa935fe3bdd15.jpg)?"

Shiro responded, smiling. "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do."

Lotus tapped the screen of her tablet, checking the bio readings that were built inside their suits, making sure nothing was wrong and they weren't stressful doing their jobs. She looked up once she heard her name and directed her smile at him. "Yeah, though I've seen ice back on Earth and it looks like this." Lotus held up her hand when Matt opened his mouth, laughing. "Don't. I don't even want to hear the difference between Kerberos ice and Earth ice." Her comment made Matt and Shiro laugh, and Sam chuckle.

"This is history in the making." Sam looked back at the task at hand, feeling excited. "Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth."

"Think of it, Dad." Matt looked at his father. "We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens."

Sam sighed as Lotus giggled behind her hand, with Shiro shaking his head. "My life's work would be complete."

Suddenly rumbling begins throughout the surface of Kerberos, making Lotus sway and latch onto Shiro in order to prevent herself from falling. 

"What is that?" Sam said as Matt took the ice sample from the machine. "Seismic activity?"

Shiro walked over to them, with Lotus holding onto him. "We should get back to the ship." Lotus's loud gasp brought all three men attention to her but saw that she was looking up, behind them. Shiro looked up while Matt and Sam looked behind them.

"What? What is that?" Sam examined as a large space ship was slowly making it's way toward them, it was clearly an alien ship. "It can't be."

Shiro shouted as he started to usher them. "Run! Come on, run!"

The four members of the Kerberos mission immediately turned and started to run away from the ship, leaving behind their equipments, supplies and ship. Shiro made sure to keep Lotus in front of him, since she was still new officer and she's only sixteen, he didn't want her to get hurt or caught by the aliens bearing down on them.

Suddenly they were all engulfed by a vibrant pinkish red light and they all screamed before everything went dark.

A muffled male voice's broke through Shiro's darkness, drawing him out of unconsciousness. "Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting System X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists." Shiro looked around, seeing that he, Matt, Sam and Lotus were now on the alien ship and were on their knees with armed soldiers behind each one of them. "I don't think they know anything useful."

"Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation." Zarkon's deep and powerful broke through the speakers, drawing Shiro's attention to the screen and the alien commander before him. "The druids will find out what they know."

Shiro chimed in, drawing the attention of the alien commander. "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!" He was cut off by the soldier behind him, who had slammed the butt of his gun against the back of his head, rending him unconscious once again. 

The Galra Commander looks back at his Emperor. "Emperor Zarkon, one of the primitive scientist has a different body shape then the other three."

Emperor Zarkon looked towards the unconscious aliens. "Which one is it?"

Two sentinels grabbed one figure, this one smaller and have a more curvier figure than the other three, and brought it forward, the Commander gestured towards it. "This one." He continued as the sentinels stop behind him. 

"The Druids would figure it out once you have brought them to me." Emperor Zarkon said, his eyes moving away from the figure. "Keep them together and have them guarded at all times."

"Vrepit sa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'll, for the most part, will either be editing or adding new things to my chapters.


	2. The Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotus will smell like cinnamon to Sendak, Zarkon, Ulaz, Thace, Regris, Antok and Kolivan, which they wouldn't know what that means until Shiro told them that Keith smelled like cinnamon to him, explaining to them that true mates of Alphas smell like that.

**Chapter Two: The Omega.**

**Shiro was listening to the guards, both living and non-living, walk pass their cell before he returning his attention to the fact that Lotus hadn't woken up yet. Matt was holding her in his arms as Sam had his hand on hers.** He could tell that both Sam and Matt were on the urge of panicking and they really needed [Lotus's personality](https://cafeastrology.com/articles/librawomanlove.html) in order to help calm them down, as well as something else that only she can do to help ease their worries, especially Shiro's.

Sam looked up towards Shiro and asked. "Do you think they're like us?"

Shiro knew what Sam was asking, if they had secondary genders like they, the humans do, but Shiro couldn't tell, he couldn't smell it on that alien commander, the galra male, and he was hoping beyond hope that they weren't like them. Because if they were than Lotus would be in trouble because she would be something that would make these aliens very keen in keeping her separated from them.

Shiro shake his head as he answered Sam. "I don't know, Sam. We weren't close to that commander so I couldn't tell if he was an Alpha or not."

Shiro, Matt and Sam were Alphas, Lotus wasn't an Alpha nor was she a Beta, she was an Omega, something treasured and special. Well, they should be something treasured and special, but most Alphas treated the Omegas like their property or sexual objects. Although Lotus tends to get ignored by Alphas because of her [body shape](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/cf/ae/bd/cfaebd4df9bf47b9dce1ab1812b42d40.jpg), it wasn't the typical hourglass body shape that Omegas are gifted with and Alphas tend to look for. She gets overlook because of it and because of her below-average height, which is not the height of a typical Omega. But it's pretty clear that she's an Omega by her honey milk scent that all Omegas possess, though hers is more sharper and sweeter than other omegas and no one knows why. 

It wasn't a surprise that command allowed Lotus to come on this mission, since there were three Alphas and command usually wants an Omega to come on such missions, but only select Omegas that won't trigger mating instincts in the Alphas going on the mission. Since Sam is already married and mated to an Omega, and Matt and Shiro viewing Lotus as a little sister, she was selected to go on the mission with them. Only Omegas can calm Alphas down when they were in stressful situation and right now it was a very stressful situation but it was more for Lotus's sake than their own since none of them have any idea if they were like them and right now, they were all hoping they weren't.

Matt muttered angrily as he stared down at Lotus's face. "It was stupid of command to allow her to come with us!"

Shiro placed an hand on Matt's shoulder, soothing the younger Alpha. "Easy, they couldn't have known that we were going to get taken by aliens, Matt."

Sam placed his hand on Matt's other shoulder. "He's right, son. Nobody could have predicated this."

A soft feminine moan pulled their attention down to see Lotus stirring in Matt's arm, her long lashes fluttering against the apple of her cheeks before they remained open and staring up into the Alphas' face.

Lotus looked at them and asked. "What's wrong?"

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Just relieved that you're finally awake, Lotus."

Lotus continued to stare at them until she arched a fine brow at them. "Well, if that was the case, than why am I still smelling worry and fear coming off you guys?"

Shiro knew that they couldn't hide it from her, she was always insightful and knew if someone is lying to her, which is how she caught so many people either lying to her or to someone else. "It's because we're worried and afraid for you." He placed a hand on top of her head. "We don't know if they have secondary genders like we do." He looked at Sam and Matt before looking back at her, switching subjects since he got a whiff of fear from Lotus. "We're being taken to their main fleet. They think we may know something about Voltron."

"Voltron?" Lotus asked, raising a brow. "What the heck is a Voltron?"

"Yeah, that's the thing." Sam spoke up, drawing her attention to him. "None of us know what or who this Voltron is."

Matt said. "Yeah, and they're bring us to these druids in order to get answers from us."

"But what's going to happen to us once they realize we don't know anything about Voltron?" Lotus asked sitting up and pulling away from Matt, who released her. "It's not like they're just going to release us back on Kerberos and let us go back to Earth."

Shiro sighed as he leaned back against the wall behind him. "That's the million dollar question right there, Lotus."

Sam nodded his head as he touched her shoulder, keeping clear away from the juncture of where Lotus’s shoulder meets her neck, where her scent gland, her untouched mating gland, is. "Since we don't know if they have Alphas, Betas and Omegas like us, they probably want to keep us as slaves or test subjects."

Lotus shivered, hugging herself. "And if they do have Alphas, Betas and Omegas, they would want me and kill you guys in order to do so."

Sam sighed. "We just have to hope that they also have their scent glands in the same place we do and do the same mating practice as us. That's our only hope, once they see that you are unmated."

Lotus shot him an comical peeved look. "Yeah, that's certainly something to hope for. We don't know how these guys treat their omegas or if their omegas are even the same as me."

"Or can they even reproduce like us." Matt added, he twitched when he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"What made you say that?" Lotus asked.

"Well, if you were paying attention, you'll note that their uniforms are skin-tight, very form-fitting and you'll also note that there wasn't anything pressed against it, being molded against the fabric." Matt explained. "So it lead me to wonder if they even can reproduce like us."

Lotus covered her blushing cheeks as Shiro and Sam went thoughtful. "I don't even want to think, wonder or guess about if they do have the equipment or not!"

Matt chuckled as he held up his hands. "Sorry."

Lotus opened her mouth to say something but snap her mouth close when she noticed a faint mist coming into the room. She frowned as the Alphas started to take notice of the mist as well. "What's going on?"

Sam clench his head when he started to feel dizzy and sleepy. "Knock... out... gas.... I... don't... think..... they.... want.... us.... awake...... anymore."

Lotus swayed on her butt as she tipped to the side. "But....I....just....woke....up."

Matt and Lotus to the side and landed on their sides, slipping into abyss, with Shiro and Sam following shortly after them. 

 

Haggar stared down at the four humans lying on the medical slabs before her, the doctors and her druids studying the humans lying on them. 

"The tall one and two who look similar to each other are males, the smaller one is a female." Ulaz, the doctor in charge, stepped over to stand by her side. "They have secondary genders like us and they do possess scent glands on the  juncture of where their shoulder meets their neck, like us." He looked towards the four humans. "It's pretty clear that they pierce the scent glands and form life-mates like we do."

Haggar looked at him from under her hood. "What are they than?"

"The three men are Alphas." Ulaz told her, looking towards the druids who were still examining the female. "We still don't know what the female is."

The druids suddenly stepped away from the female with a delightful hiss, making everyone in the room snap their eyes to their sudden movement. Haggar asked, drawing closer to the female. "What is it?"

One of the druids looked at her. "The female is an Omega."

Haggar looked at the druid before looking down at the female. "Really? What caused your reaction towards her?"

A second druid step forward. "It would appear that the Omegas of her species are different from our own, Lady Haggar." At Haggar's nod, the druid continued. "As we examined her, we noticed that she goes into heat like our Omegas do...."

Haggar interrupted him. "I'm not interested in an Omega who can enter heat in a day, neither is the Emperor."

The druid continued. "But unlike ours, her heat last for a week or two."

"Two?" Haggar inquired, at the druid's nod, she smiled. "Interesting."

"What is interesting, Haggar?" a menacing and deep masculine voice from behind them. They all turned to see Emperor Zarkon and his top commanders and their lieutenants walking into the lab. Everyone dropped to one knee, all expect Haggar.

Haggar answered him, with a half-smile on her lips. "It would seem that we stumble upon an Omega amongst the primitive scientists we captured, Lord Zarkon."

His glowing purple eyes went to the humans and asked. "Which one is it?"

Haggar walked to stand in behind the head of the slab, where the female's head lie, and ran her fingers through the starlit waves of her hair. "It's this one, my Lord. This is the female of their species and the Omega."

Zarkon walked closer to the female and stared down at her. A scent whiffed up to his nostrils and he took a deep breath, allowing it to set on his tongue. "What is that scent?"

One of the druids step up to him and Haggar. "It would seem that the Omegas of this species give off a scent to show they are fertile and available, though we don't know for sure if that scent remain with them once they are mated."

Zarkon looked down at the female before looking towards Haggar. "How fertile is she compare to our females?"

Haggar stared down at the female before walking towards her with her hands outstretched. "Let me see, Lord Zarkon."

She laid her hands on the bare stomach of the female's and slid them down so that they were resting where her womb is located. She closed her eyes and felt around with her magic, sensing the female's Quintessence.

Haggar removed her hands from the female's womb and look towards Emperor Zarkon, a smile on her lips. "Very fertile it would seem to be this Omega's case, more so than our own Omegas. Also it would seem that she could carry more than one pup in her womb, four being the most."

Haggar could feel the excitement and awe coming from the males behind Zarkon and Ulaz who was standing at the back of the room. The Galra Emperor held up a hand, silencing the excited murmur and tension before looking back at the unconscious female before he looked towards the males. "Have them brought to me once you are certain that everything you have revealed to me is true. Only than will I decide on their fate in the Galra Empire. Vrepit sa."

Zarkon turned and walked out of the lab, with 'Vrepit sa' and Haggar following after him, the top Commanders and their lieutenants soon followed in his footsteps, though the deadly commander known as Sendak lingered longer before leaving, and Ulaz and an Lieutenant were careful with their eye contact before the Lieutenant turned and lifted with his commander. 

Ulaz waited until his assistants and the druids had also lifted before he sighed and looked down the Omega lying on the slab before him. He came closer to her and lean over to catch the scent that had captured Zarkon's interest. 

 _There_.

It was sweet, milky scent with a hint of something sweet/spicy, something he had never smelled before. It was both an innocent and sensual scent, and Ulaz wanted nothing more than to take her as his life-mate in order to protect her from Zarkon and his men, but he couldn't do that, he couldn't afford to risk the mission he was given by his leader.

Ulaz straightened up and reached out with his hand, running the back of his hand against her cheek.  _Do not worry, Little Omega. I will alert my Leader about you, he should know about an Omega like you, so different from our own._

 


End file.
